Dragon Ball Dimension
by jfahrezy7
Summary: Setelah pertarungan besar di World of Void dalam Tournament of Power, Goku dan kawan kawan kembali ke bumi dan menjalani kehidupan damai, namun di bagian lain Alam Semesta, terjadi hal besar yang tak disadari oleh Goku dan kawan kawan...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Kita Bertemu Lagi! Ancaman Besar Yang Tak Disadari.

Gunung Paozu, Sektor 439.

"Hyaaaaa!"  
Teriakan nyaring seorang anak kecil terdengar.

"Haaaaahhh!"  
Diikuti suara orang dewasa.

BAM!

BRUAK!

Kedua tinju itu beradu, mengakibatkan hancurnya bebatuan di sekitar.

"Uwaaaaaaaa!"  
Si bocah kecil terpental.

"Uh oh!"  
Orang dewasa yang tadi beradu tinju dengannya segera dengan sigap muncul dibelakang bocah itu dan menangkapnya.

"Kau baik baik saja, Goten?"  
Tanyanya memastikan.

"Adududuuuh... Ya, aku baik baik saja Ayah.."  
Jawab si bocah kecil sembari mengeluh kesakitan.

"Maaf maaf, aku sepertinya terlalu berlebihan... hehehe.."  
Pria dewasa itu, Son Goku, menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa khas.

"Hup!"  
Goten melompat turun dari gendongan Goku yang menangkapnya tadi.

"Ngomong ngomong, ayah, kenapa kakak dari tadi belum datang juga ya?"  
tanyanya pada Goku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Benar juga... Dia pasti masih sibuk mengurus Pan.. haha.. yah, sudahlah."  
Jawab Goku sambil tertawa kecil.

"HORRRRAAAA GOKU-SAAA!"  
Teriakan keras menggema di pegunungan itu, membuat Goku dan Goten segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Gawat!" Goku terlihat takut.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG, PERGILAH MENANAM LOBAK, TAPI KAU MALAH PERGI BERLATIH...!? LIHATLAH, KEBUN INI JADI BERANTAKAN...!"  
Chichi berlari kearah Goku yang hanya tertawa dengan wajah tanpa dosa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"...DAN JUGA, KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI GOTEN!? CEPAT KERJAKAN PRMU!"  
Omelnya pada Goten.

"Baik.."  
Jawab Goten lesu, lalu segera terbang menuju rumah mereka.

Chichi menoleh kearah Goku.

"Ehehehe..."  
Goku tersenyum 'pasrah'.

Capsule Corp, Gravity Chamber.

"Hyaaaaa! Masih terlalu lemah!"  
Teriak Vegeta sambil maju menerjang Trunks.

"Huaaa tunggu dulu papa!"  
Trunks yang belum ada persiapan sama sekali menjadi panik.

"Petarung itu harus siapa disegala keadaan!"  
Ucap Vegeta lagi, lalu segera melayangku tinjunya pada Trunks.

"Hm!"  
Trunks menunduk menghindari pukulan itu, dengan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil, dia kini berada di bawah perut Vegeta.

"Huh..?"  
Vegeta yang menyadari serangannya dihindari sedikit terkejut.

"HAAAAAAA!"  
Trunks berubah menjadi Super Saiyan.

Kinya sedikit membuat Vegeta merasakan dampak terdorong keudara.

Bats!

Trunks segera bergerak menendang perut Vegeta.

Bam!

"Yosh, kenaaa!"  
Teriak Trunks senang.

"Sudah kubilang, masih terlalu lemah."  
ujar Vegeta.

"Huh?"  
Trunks kecil heran.  
Ia baru menyadari sesuatu.  
Kakinya telah di cengkram oleh Vegeta.

"Huaaa... Curang.."  
Ujar Trunks kesal.

Planet Nebula ke-25...

BUMMMM!~ BUMMMM!~

ZUOOOORRR...  
BRAKKK!

Keadaan planet kecil itu hancur, porak poranda.  
Penghuninya banyak yang mati, yang tersisa mencoba melarikan diri.

Seorang anak anak alien dengan kulit berwarna biru berlari sambil menangis ketakutan.

"Tolong... Tolong..."  
Teriaknya, namun tak ada yang menjawab.

ZUOOOOORRRR!

Sebuah Ki Blast kecil meluncur dengan cepat dan langsung mengenai dada anak itu.

"AAA-h"  
Anak itu mengerang tertahan.  
Tiba tiba Ki Blast tersebut pecah dan menyebar bersama tubuh anak tersebut.

"Aaarrrrrkkkkkkkhh..."

Tubuh anak itu sobek menjadi beberapa bagian dan suara darinya tidak terdengar lagi..

Setelah itu, sebuah pusaran hitam muncul di udara dan menyedot seisi planet dengan cepat.  
...

Planet Kaio

Kaio-sama dan kedua hewan peliharaannya tampak menatap sesuatu di langit planetnya yang kecil itu.

"Ha... Mengerikan.. Mengerikan sekali... Ancaman baru sudah datang..."  
Ucap Kaio ketakutan.

PLANET KAIOSHIN

"Sebuah planet telah lenyap dalam sekejap..!"  
Kata Elder Kai dengan ekspresi panik.

"Kaioshin-sama, Bukankah itu normal? Maksudku, Beerus-sama.."  
ujar Shin.

"Tidak, ini bukan ulah Hakaishin.."  
potong Kibito.

"Kibito-san.."

PLANET BEERUS...

Beerus sedang tertidur di sebuah ayunan, sementara tak jauh dari sana ada Whis yang sedang memakan cemilan yang ia dapatkan sewaktu datang sendirian ke Bumi dan ia sembunyikan dari Beerus untuk dimakan sendiri.

Tiba tiba Beerus mendadak terbangun dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ini..."

"Wah.."  
Whis yang menyadari Beerus terbangun segera menyelesaikan potongan kue terakhirnya.

"Ada apa, Beerus-sama?"  
tanyanya dengan nada bicara santai seperti biasanya.

"...Ini..."  
Beerus menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan dengan wajah serius.

"..." Whis memperhatikan gerak gerik Beerus, namun tak berkomentar apa apa lagi.

"...Whis, sepertinya aku lapar, aku merasa seperti mencium bau selai. ayo kita pergi ke Bumi."  
Ucap Beerus tenang pada Whis.

Whis sejenak terkejut.

"Wah wah.. baiklah."  
Whis tersenyum lalu mempersiapkan tongkatnya..

BERSAMBUNG...

Selanjutnya di Dragon Ball Dimensions!

Ancaman Baru Mendekat!  
Goku Pergi Mencari Ubb!?

Jangan dilewatkan ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Planet...

Di sebuah planet yang gelap, ada tiga pancaran Ki yang cukup besar, berasa dari tiga makhluk yang berdiri diatas sebuah bebatuan yang melayang di Udara.

"Tigger, bagaimana?"  
tanya salah seorang dari kelompok misterius tersebut.

"Semuanya aman, Riound-sama."  
Lapor seseorang yang dipanggil Tigger.

"Baguslah." Jawab Riound, orang yang bertanya tadi.

"..." salah seorang dari mereka yang belum diketahui namanya hanya diam sedari tadi, sambil menatap kedalam kegelapan didepannya.

"...Kalau begitu, kita bisa langsung menuju ke dimensi 'S'.."  
Ujar Riound.

Bulma's House...

SFX : Nyam Nyam Nyam~

"Huuuaaahh enak sekali..!"  
Teriak Beerus yang sedang menikmati Okonomiyaki bersama Whis.

"Iya, benar sekali. Ini sangat Enaaakkk~"  
Ujar Whis dengan gaya khasnya.

"Hehe, ini namanya Okonomiyaki, bisa dibilang ini Pizzanya jepang."  
jelas Bulma pada mereka.

"Pizza? Rasanya agak berbeda dengan Pizza..."  
Beerus mengangkat Okonomiyaki miliknya dan menatapnya penuh teliti.

"Iya sih.."  
Tukas Bulma.

"Mama!"  
Trunks datang dengan berlari dan berteriak.

"Oh?"  
Whis yang melihatnya agak heran.

"Ada apa? Trunks?"  
tanya Bulma dengan nada lembut.

"Bulla-chan tiba tiba terbangun dari tidurnya.. dan dia langsung menangis!"  
jelas Trunks panik.

"Heh? begitukah? Kurasa dia lapar..."

"Baiklah, kalian berdua silahkan makan dengan tenang. aku pergi dulu.."  
ucap Bulma sambil berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hmph.."  
Beerus tak terlalu peduli, ia melanjutkan makannya.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya~"  
ucap Whis sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong ngomong, Beerus-sama. apa anda tidak merasakan ada keanehan sama sekali?"  
Tanya Whis.

"Hm? Tidak ada... Aku hanya tidur sepanjang hari."  
Jawab Beerus sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Begitu.."  
Whis kemudian melanjutkan makanannya.

"Hushh.. cup cup.."  
Bulma kembali muncul, kali ini ia menggendong Bulla dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Wah, Bulma-san, kelihatannya kau kerepotan ya, hohohoho.."  
celutuk Whis yang melihatnya sembari tertawa khas.

"Betul sekali! si Vegeta itu... dia selalu mencoba melarikan diri saat aku menyuruhnya menjaga Bulla. dasar!"  
tukas Bulma kesal.

"Tentu saja, kau tak bisa menyuruh ras petarung menjadi pengasuh."  
celutuk Beerus.  
"Ngomong ngomong, apa yang terjadi dengan Goku?"  
tanyanya sambil menopang dagunya.

"Dia akhir akhir ini jarang datang kesini, mungkin dia sibuk di kebun lobaknya."  
jawab Bulma.

"Hoaammh.. dunia semakin membosankan saja, kalau begini terus, lebih baik kuhancurkan saja.."  
kata Beerus sambil menguap.

"Kalau begitu, tidak akan ada lagi makanan enak."  
ujar Whis.

"Hmph."  
Beerus mendengus.

"Baaaa..."  
Bulla yang sudah berhenti menangis kini menatap Beerus penuh ketertarikan, dia bahkan mencoba memegang telinga Beerus dengan tangannya.

"Beerus-sama, tampaknya dia menyukaimu. ohoho.."  
kata Whis, sedikit tertawa.

Sebuah bola lampu muncul diatas kepala Bulma

"Benar juga! Beerus-sama, bagaimana kalau anda menjaga Bulla? Aku mau pergi shopping sebentar!"  
pinta Bulma dengan bahagia.

"Heh!? Apa?! Mana mungkin aku-"  
Beerus tidak terima.

"Ayolah.. Aku akan membelikan makanan yang banyak dan lebih enak lagi! Ya?"  
Kata Bulma agak memaksa.

"Tidak!"  
Beerus menolaknya mentah mentah.

"Wah, bukankah itu pertukaran yang setimpal?  
Bagaimana, Beerus-sama?"  
Celutuk Whis tiba tiba.

"Grr... baiklah, tapi kau harus memberikan makanan itu."  
Jawab Beerus ogah ogahan.

"Baiklah, Deal!"  
Ucap Bulma semangat.

"Grrr... sebagai hakaishin, aku.."  
Beerus terlihat kesal.

Kami's Lookout..

"Heeh...? Kau mau pergi ke desa tempat anak reinkarnasi Kid Buu berada?"  
Dende tampak terkejut mendengar permintaan Goku.

"Yap! Aku tidak bisa menemukannya dengan Teleport karena tidak ada Ki untuk kujadikan Teleport Spot! Jadi tolong antar aku Dende, kumohon!"  
Goku memasang pose memohon di depan Dende.

"Hmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu.."  
Dende pun setuju, dengan menggunakan Karpet Ajaib, mereka terbang menuju desa kecil tempat Ubb berada.

Ubb's Village...

"Baiklah, sampai disini aku sudah bisa melakukannya sendiri, makasih, Dende!"  
Goku berterima kasih, lalu melompat turun dari karpet.

"Hm! Sama-sama, Goku-san! Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kembali dulu..!"  
Dende segera pergi, sosoknya hilang ditelan kejauhan.

"Yosh... ini saatnya mencarinya.."  
Goku berjalan jalan sambil menengok kiri kanan.

"Hmmm... kalau tidak salah, Dende bilang dia masih kecil ya.."  
Gumamnya.

Goku melihat banyak anak anak bermain di desa itu.

"Yang itu bukan ya?"  
Goku melihat seorang anak yang sedang bermain, bertanya tanya.

"Hmm... aku tidak bisa menemukannya.."

"AAAHHH!"  
Goku tiba tiba berteriak, anak anak yang sedang bermain itu menatapnya bingung.

"AKU LUPA MENANYAKAN CIRI-CIRINYA!"  
Goku berteriak dengan konyol.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Wahhh bagaimana ini... aku tak bisa menemukannya..."  
Goku berjalan jalan dengan wajah kebingungan.

Lagi lagi Goku ditatap aneh oleh anak anak.

sekilas, ia mendengar salah seorang anak itu berbisik.

"Itu lho, Ubb, orang yang menakutkan tadi.."

"Menakutkan? Bagiku dia terlihat seperti orang baik.."

"Tapi dia tadi beberapa kali berteriak tiba tiba, bisakah kau menakutinya agar tak kesini lagi?"

"Heehh..? Kenapa harus begitu? Tapi baiklah, aku akan mulai dengan menanyainya dulu.."

Goku kebingungan karena dirinya dibilang seram. :v

"Permisi.. Paman.."

Goku menoleh ke belakangnya, disana ada seorang anak yang berkulit hitam menatap kearahnya.

BERSAMBUNG...

FUNFACT

dan Riound merupakan Original Character buatan saya untuk cerita ini, Name Origin mereka sendiri merupakan pelesetan dari Lion dan Tiger, tadinya mau saya kasih nama Rion, tapi takut dibilang plagiat Rion dari webtoon favorit saya, Deadly 7 Inside Me .

adalah makanan jepang sejenis Pizza, biasa disebut Pizza ala Jepang dan biasanya dimakan dengan Mayonaise.

, kalo Dragon Ball Z disingkat DBZ, Dragon Ball Super disingkat DBS, Dragon Ball Dimensions disingkat DBD :V

Note : Cerita ini masih memiliki banyaak sekali kekurangan, saya dengan senang hati menerima Kritik dan Saran dari pembaca. 


End file.
